


[Script Offer][F4M] A Grudge Match with Your Delinquent Roommate

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Outercourse, Tomboy, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][Kinda Tsundere][Pushy][Fdom][Msub][Upskirt Tease][Playing Video Games][Sore Loser][Outercourse][Lap Grinding][Roommates to Lovers][Cum in Pants][Cowgirl][Creampie] mentions of [Birth Control][We're Dating Now, Right?]
Kudos: 13





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Grudge Match with Your Delinquent Roommate

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: There are a few sound effects listed in this script, so I've hunted down some samples for you to use if you want! Chances are that better ones could be found or made...All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WMVbPeF_COVgvv3dCW6VFhN6HOqKIF5i/view?usp=sharing

Synopsis: You and your college roommate are polar opposites of each other; you always show up for classes on time and work hard, while she goofs off and plays video games all day. Now that you're finally out of class, she wants you to play with her and settle a score that's been going on for days. You roommate expects to win this time, and is willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen...

Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied by the synopsis, the speaker is the listener's roommate. She's cocky and competitive, but also kind of impulsive and insecure. She has no intention of taking college seriously, and would rather live by her own rules as much as possible.

[setting is the listener and roommate's dorm room, early in the afternoon]

[SFX of assorted video game sounds and/or button presses]

Grrr...why does the computer always have to cheat? The people who made this game are so lazy...

I wouldn't mind losing if they, like, outsmarted me or something! But nooooo...apparently that's asking too much...

[SFX of door opening]

Oh, hey dude! It's about time you got done with your classes.

[short pause] Psssh...you know I don't care about any of that stuff! This is the first time I've been away from home, and I'm gonna make the most of it!

College is supposed to be wild and fun, not lame and boring! It takes years to get a degree, right? That means I've got time...and so do you!

[short pause] Hey, what's with that look on your face? [short pause] My skirt? Oh shit, it IS riding up a little! I hardly ever notice when I'm on the bed.

Why do you even care? Wouldn't you rather just keep staring at my panties, you perv?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Relax, I'm only fucking with you! I bet you got a girlfriend anyway, and just haven't told me yet.

[short pause] No? You're STILL single? You gotta do something about that...

Plenty of girls on campus are looking to experiment, even with a dork like you.

But while you're here, we should take care of some...unfinished business...

[short pause] Don't give me that stupid look; you know what I'm talking about!

We haven't broken our tie in this game yet; it's best 2 out of 3, remember?

I've been waiting forever, but YOU keep "focusing on your schoolwork"! Not this time...

Pick up that controller, and get ready to lose. I better not hear any excuses when I kick your ass!

[SFX of assorted video game sounds and/or button presses]

[giggle] Take that, bitch! I've been practicing combos all day!

[short pause] Oh, you think you'll still win? In your dreams...

[SFX of assorted video game sounds and/or button presses]

What the...I've never seen that move before! How the hell did you do that!?

[short pause] SURE you are...we both know you just got lucky. It won't happen again.

[SFX of assorted video game sounds and/or button presses]

Grrr...I thought FOR SURE I had you that time! What gives!?

I hardly ever see you play this game; how are you so good at it!?

Hmph, whatever...fucking dork...thinking he's soooo great at everything...

[short pause] Shut up, I'm not being a sore loser! I'm just...kind of annoyed, that's all!

I spent so long practicing, but you beat me anyway!

[sigh] You know what? Fuck it! One more match, winner takes all! Right now!

[short pause] Come on...if you really ARE as good as you think, then it should be easy right?

If you say "no", I'll just annoy you until you change your mind!

[short pause] That's the spirit! I'm, uh, gonna move though...maybe I'll play better if I sit somewhere else. Look at the TV from a different angle, you know?

[short pause] I'm gonna sit...HERE! [giggle] What's wrong, dude? Don't want me sitting in your lap?

Is it because my head's in the way...[whispering in the listener's ear] or because of something else?

[short pause] Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it! Hit the "rematch" button already, and let's get going!

[you can choose to have more SFX of assorted video game sounds and/or button presses to go along with the grinding for this section, but it's not necessary]

[improv grinding]

You doing okay back there? I've never landed that move on you before; you always block it!

You're not...distracted, are you? [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Damn, that round went by pretty fast...your luck's finally running out!

[short pause] Yeah, so what if I'm grinding on you? A "pro gamer" like yourself can handle it, right?

Enough talking; the next round's about to start!

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] Feels pretty good, doesn't it?

[short pause] I am NOT cheating! This is just a special move...one that works really well on guys.

Go ahead, pretend you don't like it! Your boner's been poking my ass ever since I started!

[short pause] Yeah, that's what I thought...the body doesn't lie.

[improv cont'd]

Annnnd it looks like I won! Not as easy as you thought, was it?

Sure, using my ass against you was a bit much, but I play to WIN!

[short pause] Damn, you're looking pretty pent-up...how about I make you a deal?

If you admit I'm a better player than you, that you could never beat me in a million years...I'll grind on you some more. How does that sound?

[short pause] "Why?" Because, maybe I'm feeling generous...and MAYBE...I actually like you.

[short pause, followed by giggle] Don't act so surprised! Do you really think I'd sit in someone's lap, AND grind on their cock if I didn't like them!? For such a smart guy, you really are dumb sometimes.

So do you want me to make you cum, or not? [short pause] Good choice!

[improv cont'd]

I'm not gonna lie; this is making me pretty wet!

Mmmm...and your cock's getting even harder...

[improv cont'd]

Did you like how my panties looked earlier? [short pause] You did?

Thanks...I left my skirt up on purpose, hoping you would notice.

It's good that you're single, 'cause I've been wanting to fuck you for weeks...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, dude...those moans are pretty hot!

Are you gonna cum for me? Leave a big stain on those dorky jeans of yours?

[short pause] Yeah? You better.

[improv cont'd]

Come on, I know you're almost there! Buck those hips into my ass!

Tell me I'm a winner...tell me you love getting beat by me!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's right, now cum for the winner! Do it!

[improv to orgasm]

Holy fuck! Did I...did I really make you cum THAT hard!?

Your jeans are all wet and sticky! You must really like me too...

Hey, uh...you're not tired yet, are you? I'm really wet right now, and I wanna fuck for real.

[short pause] No, I don't care about condoms! They have birth control at the campus clinic.

Stop stalling and take your cock out! I wanna ride it already!

[short pause] Damn...if the other girls knew you were packing heat like THIS...

...It doesn't matter; you're all mine now! Guide yourself in for me, will ya?

[soft moan] Fuck...you feel amazing...

[improv cowgirl]

I got a pretty tight pussy, don't I?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm glad you agree! You'll be cumming again in no time...

[improv cont'd]

Grab my hips; I wanna feel your hands on me!

[moan] Perfect...this'll make it easier to slam down on your cock!

[improv cont'd]

That's right...take it! Take it, you fucking...[moan]...oh God, I'm getting close!

Please tell me you're close too; I want us to cum together.

[short pause] You are? Good, 'cause I'm not gonna last much longer...

[improv cont'd]

Hey...look at me. Make sure you cum inside me, okay?

We'll go to the clinic after, I promise! But right now, I want a load in my pussy.

You're gonna give me one, right? Come on, cum in me...[moan]...cum in me! I want it so badly!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Thank you...[several kisses]...I'm really glad we live together...

[short pause] Sh-shut up! You're way cuter than I am...

Stupid dork...[kiss]...making me blush and shit...[kiss]

[short pause] You wanna, like, cuddle or something? We don't have to go to the clinic right away.

[short pause] Good, 'cause I...[yawn]...don't feel like getting up anyway.

[short pause] So...what should we do for our date this weekend? I was thinking, we could order pizza and---

\---What!? You're giving me that stupid look again. [short pause, followed by a sigh] Yes, I said "date". We're DATING now, aren't we?

I mean, we both like each other, we just had sex...which felt WAY better than I hoped it would...

...So dating makes the most sense, right? We COULD just be fuckbuddies, but...that's not good enough for me.

I got feelings for you dude, and I wanna be your girlfriend. So how 'bout it?

Mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you] That's a good answer...

[improv making out]

Careful, or we might have another rematch...[giggle]...


End file.
